


All is fair in love and war

by Ne0ncult



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne0ncult/pseuds/Ne0ncult
Summary: Before i get into the blurb id like to state this is a fantasy style au like Everyone described as non human example fundy - fox schlatt - ram they will be shapeshifters.Also tubbo for a twist is also a ram too anyway.------------Fundy thought he found his true love the one he would spend the rest of his life with that'd be just fine but this isn't a love story well not for fundy
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 83





	1. Strangers

**Tw slight gore**

——

**no set pov**

Funky awakens from his sleep curled into a ball basking in the gentle light beam shining through the gap in his curtains, he lay there in a ball tail waving along the soft sheets behind him as he listened to the small birds tunes from outside his window, ears flipping to face anywhere with a new noise.

After a moment of admiration for the birds he sits himself up yawning and rubbing his sleepy eyes, he shakes his body lightly making the tail and ears disappear almost instantaneously,

The heat beams down on the mans brown hair exposing every little white stripe as he sits on his back door step breathing in the sweet forest scents of spruce trees and stream water, he sits there eyes closed soaking in the sounds of the flowing current just out of view from the door step and the birds chirps echoing from tree to tree.

The man rises to his feet's only wearing joggies not worried about any decrease in heat as its always warm out here during the summer time, stepping barefoot along the evergreen grass spotted with flowers such as daisies and dandelions, he takes one big steep into a jump turning into a small ball of light before falling back to the ground, where the man who once stood tall there now replaced with a small orange and white fox.

The fox darts through the trees under logs and weaving in and out of bushes crunching and snapping feeble twigs and branchesunderneath his soft paws, after running for such a distant he came out in to a clearance split in half with a wide bending river in the middle, the fox takes a running jump hopping along surfacing rocks that lead to a bigger flat rock almost central of the lake, from here he views the entire oval space seeing the trees looming over from above as a below flowers and grass dance in the early afternoon breeze.

The fox plants himself down wrapping his tail to his body and bows his head yet again turning into a ball of light bringing back the man with the fuzzy ears, sitting on his knees moving onto all fours peering his head over the side of the rock gazing down and the crystal waters, the algae houses many aquatic animals like crabs and small fish They are truly satisfying to watch.

Fundy leans his head back gazing into the trees and how tall they all look when suddenly the bird chirps stop. A quick snap sends fundys reflexes into overdrive whipping his head in the direction to the tree line to see a man frozen in his tracks in pure shock, fundy returns the expression.

The man stands tall ish with a like sweater and blue jeans and a mask of a simple black smile half covering his face, the mystery mans expression turns from feared to amazement seeing a fox man sitting in the sunlight perched on a makeshift platform in the middle of a river, the man takes one step closer causing fundy to jump back up transforming into a fox and darting through the water safely on the opposite side of the water.

The two men share a stare both uneasy and unsure of what to do just as it seems like nothing will happen next the mancalls out "hey please don't leave" but fundy stays up tight and on guard, turning back and hiding slightly in the shadows of the trees

"What do you want" he calls back

"Im really lost" the man drops to his knees from the opposing side of the opening, fundy slowly creeps from the shadow and back into the light slowly

"You looked beautiful" he calls out to fundy again

"I will help you but-" he pauses looking at the defeated man shrunken to his knees

"-tell me about yourself"

The man lifts his head seeing fundy now sitting on the banks of the water

"My names clay my friends call me dream...i came out here with my friends when we were attacked by wolves i got cut up pretty bad" dream says very weakly before collapsing lying flat out on his stomach in the grass exposing 3 crimson lines scored into the lime fabric oh his sweater.

Fundy dives across to the water falling by the wounded mans side panic rising in him every second the man lay unconscious on the floor, its a split second decision but he makes a weak attempt to lift the man up bridal style stumbling to stay stable as he isn't strong enough to do this but he also can't leave the man to potentially die on the forest floor.

Stumbling and runningthrough the forest they run up to the small cottage in a field viewing the forest, fundy runs up the step re adjusting his grip onto dream as he slides into the kitchen thats separated from the living room by an open arch way, stepping into the living room gently placing the man on the couch before returning to the kitchen side swiping his arm on the table tipping all the candles and placemats onto the floor with a harsh clatter. Fundy returns to the living room collecting dream in his arms again bringing him to the now empty table placing him face down to examine the damage done by the wolves.

Taking scissors for a safe box on the counter fundy cuts the sticky fabric up the middle pulling it away gently from the raw skin underneath, seeing the harsh indents in the mans back flowing with blood makes fundy a little nauseated.

The slender man returns to his kitchen squatting down to a small cabinet filled with Small brown bottles and vials labelled with tiny messy pieces of paper,

Pushing through the bottles that admit little clanking noises as they click together finally pulling 2 from the far back,

Fundy pops out the small corks and rushed back the man tipping the bottles all along the harsh wounds luckily the mans asleep or this would have been excruciatingly painful, now its clean and theres no risk of infections fundy can begin to sew up the large wounds.

**Dreams pov**

I awaken in a small darkened home lit only by candles spotted around and a steady fire in the other room it all admits a soft warm glow, i lay stomach down pain in my back had lessened but still painful, i turn my head to the other side to see the same lanky man sitting beside the table sleeping in his crossed arms planted gently on the side of the table, from this day on I'm forever grateful for that strange entity in the woods.


	2. Stay a little longer

**No set POV**

——

Fundy awakes arms still perched on the

table next to the still sleeping wounded man, pushing the chair back with a low screech as the legs collide along the wooden floor allowing enough space for fundy to stand and make his exit into the kitchen for new bandages and cleaning supplies for dreams wounds.

Reaching back into the cabinet for the small green antiseptic jars and small brown bandages home stitched from old cloth, returning back he pops open the bottles dousing the bandages in the thin liquid and spreading it along dreams pale back, taking extra care to not to press to hard into the red sore skin and over the semi neat stitches that was sewn with shaky worried hands.

After applying the antiseptic to dreams back he assesses the damage done running a finger lightly up his back spotted lightly with dried blood extending up his neck and into his hair, pushing off from the table fundy spins back in the direction of the kitchen, in the kitchen he collects a medium wooden bowl carefully holding it under the hot tapfilling it up with a mixture of soap and water, placing the wooden bowl down on the table and extending his arms up to a small woodencabinet, inside was a small woven twig basket filled with pouches of dried leaves and flowers beside it is a smaller woven basket filled with spare cloth bandages and cotton balls, pulling the smaller basket from the cabinet fundy balances it in his arm and scoops up the bowl with his free hand.

Back in the dinning room fundy placing the bowl and basket down on the chair dipping a cloth into the soap mix ringing out the excess water before dabbing it onto the dried blood on dreams back,

After dabbing the same spot continuously a small groan erupts from the man below him,

"Hello again" fundy speaks slow sliding to the other side of the table lowering himself to dreams eye level

"You helped me.."

The man speaks weakly still in the midst of recovering from both the attack and the shock

"Don't thank me and don't move I'm cleaning the mess that is you're back",

Fundy rises to his feet returning to the bowling dipping the ragged cloth back in the bowl prepping to continue cleaning

"All i can say is thank you"

Dream lets out the occasional grunt and groan as fundy accidentally applies a little too much pressure to a sensitive part of the painful wounds,

"If you feel strong enough i need you to try sit up"

Fundy steps back collecting the blood soaked water and cloths.

Dream swings a leg off the table and balances all his body weight on it as he swings off his second leg, now standing leaning against the table panting from the pain and supporting himself from the dizziness from having laid down for too long, fundy returns to the room drying his hands off on a towel

"Do you feel ok?" he asks as he flings the towel over his bare shoulder

"I feel really tired" dream slouches down further on the table

"It will be from blood loss" he stares through the window admiring the beautiful blue sky as he thinks

"Ill go get you something to wear and then I’ll cook us some food"

Dream makes an attempt to stand and turns to fundy,

Fundy now getting a good look at dreams face.

Dream had a structured face with a strong jawline, his eyes a deep green with small brown freckles giving them more depth, a red sore like Scores through his top lip

"I didn't notice this" fundy reaches his hand cupping dreams cheek as he runs his thumb over the cut assessing the damage,

"I um didn't notice" dream stutters face turning a light shade of pink from fundys touch

"Don't be so dramatic" fundy laughs at his expense.

"Come in ill get you something to wear" they step in to fundys room,

There isn't much theres a giant chest of drawers looked to a have been homemade from a type of wood and a four post bed balancing on a platform it all seem to be made of large thin trees and driftwood, the entire room had lanterns hanging in each corners.

Dream sat on the edge of the bed as fundy rustled through his drawers fetching dream a matching pair of joggies and a black t-shirt, fundy walked over to the defeated looking man extending the pile of clothes towards him.

Dream hobbles into kitchen to see fundys ears a tail have made an appearance

"What exactly is this"

Dream lightly strokes the tail followed quickly by fundy twirling and slapping his hand

"Dont touch my tail!!" Fundy shouts at dream who's taken back by the aggression

"Im sorry I just haven't seen many shapeshifters...that are passive anyway" dream hugs his now red hand to his chest,

"Well then you should know its highly rude to just touch me I’m not some pet” he sneers at dream before turning back to the oven,

"Im sorry...hey i never got you’re name”

“Is pancakes ok?” fundy asks while applying a generous amount of batter from the wooden bowl placed neatly on the counter beside the oven,

“Oh um yeah..” dreams confused by fundy ignoring his question “sorry are you ignoring me?” He presses for an answer

But fundy just flips the pancakes with his spatula and a small sizzle fills the silence as the batter hits the hot surface

“No im not”

“Then what’s you’re name?” Dream repeats himself

“Its fundy...my names fundy”

“Fundy..? The name sounds familiar..”

Dream leans against the counter rubbing his chin with his index finger and thumb

“Trust me its not” fundy removes the pancakes dividing them onto plates and garnishes them with powdered sugar and 3 small red berries.

The two men sat down at the table once used as dreams hospital bed eating in silence,

“I should do something about your lip” fundy places his fork down gently on the plate

“Oh don’t worry about it” dream chuckles it off thankful for the small gesture “you’ve done enough I’m not sure how I’ll repay you”

“Don’t come back here”

Fundys words cut deep in the atmosphere

“What?” Dream drops his fork from the mans monotone answer “why not”

“I like being out here on my own and i don’t like company and i especially want no one else to know” fundy stares down at the porcelain plate in front of him

“But i wanna see you again” dream reaches his hand over the table and holds fundys,

“You don’t know me you’re just thankful that I didn’t let you die” he spits out sounding slightly annoyed standing up pushing his chair out and turning quickly taking his plate to the kitchen,

“Hey wait now” dream stands up quickly rushing after him “can you just hear me out”

Fundy ignores his question placing his dishes in the sink causing dream to get desperate for his attention, grabbing his wrist pulling him towards him and pushing them both against the old 90 diner style refrigerator

“Can you hear me out please”

The two mens faces flush pink.

“I know i don’t know you well and i am thankful but I wanna know you better fundy”dream stares down at the man against him

“I don’t even know anything about you dream” fundys voice is lower almost timid

“Ill tell you anything you wish to know about me”

**Fundy POV**

There’s something about him that i cant quite figure out its like a warm fire on a cold day his confidence is enchanting and his demeanour is refreshing.

“Then stay with me for a while...”


	3. Take you home

No set POV

——

Fundy sits backed up on the pillows knees hugged into his chest staring out his window thinking about the events that happened previously today with dream,

_grabbing his wrist pulling him towards him and pushing them both against the old 90s diner style refrigerator_

_"Can you hear me out please"_

Gulping down air fundy crawls along the bed to the edge stepping off and reaching for the window latch, he pushes it open till it hits its safety latch with a harsh clank

_"I don't even know anything about you dream" fundys voice is lower almost timid_

_"Ill tell you anything you wish to know about me"_

Fundys own words repeat in his head like a broken record playing over and over again, fundy steps back falling backwards onto the bed, fall softened by the mattress.

Dream lays on the couch placed on his side looking towards the flickering fire next to the staircase, pulling the soft brown blanket up over his shoulder avoiding touching his back against anything from fear of ripping his stitches,

After a moment's silence only filled with the snapping and cracking of the fire theres slow foot steps creaking down the stairs, both men turn and stare at each other

"Sorry if i woke you" fundys panicked by the shock of dream being awake

"No no i was already awake" he sits up letting the blanket fall of his chest

"Everything ok?" Dream leans back against the arm rest

"Yeah i...just couldn't sleep" fundy hold his arm against his chest leaning against the cold brick frame of the fire place

"Do you wanna sit and we can talk?"

Dream re positions crossing his legs and patting the couch in front of him,

Fundy silently says yes by just shifting up and walking over to the couch sitting down beside dream.

"Im going to start with a list of questions ok,-" fundys asks not giving dream time to answer"-Where did you come from?"

Dream shifts up now sitting straight

"A small village in the east"

"Why were you out here?" Fundy spins knees now touching dreams

"Hunting"

"Hmm" fundys stumped for questions,

Fundy leans elbows on his knees balancing his hands on his cheeks

"Anything else?" Dream leans back staring into fundys eyes,

"I will take you home tomorrow"

"So soon?" Dream smirks at fundy

"Yeah"

"What if-" dream sits up placing a finger under fundys chin making him look up at the confident man "-i Don't want to leave"

Fundys face flushes in a failed attempt to hide his modesty

"Dont you have a family?" Fundy tries to not stare into dreams eyes too much

"They wont miss me too much"

"You cant stay..." both mens voices are low and serious the tension in the room is so strong it feels heavy, dream moves his hand from fundys chin running it up to fundys cheek

"What are we doing dream"

"Are you uncomfortable?".

The two mens faces are inches apart

"No..im not"

"Good" dream whispered as he pulls fundys face to his lips colliding together,

The kiss is warm and sweet.

After a few seconds dreams moves his hands down to fundys hips gripping them and pulling the skinny man onto his lap lips still connected, fundy cups dreams face in his hand euphoria flowing through them both as their lips move in a perfect rhyth, the boys break apart panting trying to catch their breath

"Come with me" dream asks kissing along fundys jawline

"What? Where?" Fundy grabs dreams face moving him back so they're looking at each other,

"To meet everyone else please they're gonna love you" dream smiles returning to planting small delicate kisses along fundys neck

"I- but- are you sure" the smaller mans at a loss for words unsure of what to focus on as the larger man pulls fundy closer if even possible raising himself to eye level with fundy

"One million percent"

Both men smile before dream plants another kiss on fundy

"Can i sleep with you its cold down here" dream jokes bringing out lighthearted laughter from the two of them.

The boys lay in bed peacefully dreams arm round fundys shoulder as fundy is placed on his side head on dreams chest They're both basking in the sunlight like every morning,

Dream plants a soft kiss on fundys head

"Good morning" his voice raspy and deep from sleep, fundy shuffles up to be on level with dreams face, fundy gently cups dream opposite cheekin his had and plants a soft kiss on his other

"Good morning".

Dream heads out the back door following fundys specific directions, down the cobble path right into the forrest past the mushroom patches and left over the miniature bridge that extends over the pond to a barn, dream pushes all his body weight into sliding the barn door open revealing a large black horse inside,

Dream approaches the horse with a steady pace to not frighten the animal as he is a stranger to it, reaching the calm horse he runs a hand over the soft surface of the horses neck

"Hello budy" he softly pats the horse before moving over to a stack of hay bails that holds a saddle and reins.

Fundy arrives at the old barn seeing dream laying on the floor im exhaustion caused by tacking the horse

"The mighty hunter tired out by tacking up a horse" fundy burst out laughing to himself

"Yeah yeah very funny" dream sits up and instantly silenced by fundys appearance used to only seeing fundy in joggies, seeing him in his black jeans white t shirt and black jacket with red yellow blue and white lines crossing horizontally under where his collarbones are (idk man T-T) it gave fundy a whole new look,

“Are you ready to head home”

Fundy walks towards the horse hand out stretched meeting the horses face for a soft stroke

“I guess so” dream pouts on the hay covered floor like a huffy child

“Lets go dream” fundy chuckles rolling his eyes, Stepping round to the side of the horse fundy places a foot in the stirrups and jumps pushing all his body weight on that leg and swinging his body on top of the leather saddle,

“How am i gonna do that?!” Dream looks up at the man in horror

“Simple-“ fundy gives the horse a slight tap on its shoulder spinning it in the direction of the hay bails pulling the reins for a stop “-hop up here and then hop on”

“Yeah because that’s gonna be easy” dream wines in protest but still makes his way to the hay

“Stop being a baby”,

Dream wobbles standing on the uneasy surface and shakily crawls onto the horse immediately taking a strong grip round fundys waste

“Ready?” Fundy laughs feeling the unstable fear in dream

“Yes i think so maybe” dream clenches his eyes closed burying his face into fundys back.

Fundy nudges the horse so spinning it in the direction of the barn door heading through the forest to a small dirt path that leads along flower felids and winding rivers, from there they follow the river along to their destination.


	4. Blood is thicker than water

No set pov

——

The sky darkens to a heavy Prussian blue

Fading down into purple and pink from the last light from the sun, still on the river path dreams grip on fundys waste slackens and the skinnier man is pushed forward by dreams weight on his back

"Umm dream' fundy calls out still focusing on steering the horse in clear path but fundys words were responded by a low snore signalling the taller male had fallen asleep, fundy chuckled before halting on the reins pulling them to a slow stop,

"Drean hey wake up" fundy calls out

"Huh what?" Dream woke up with a jump

"Would you like to stop for some rest?" Fundy drops the reins and stretches his sore arms up

"Yes please" dreams voice drops to a soft baby voice

"Ok then",

Fundy swings his feet out the stirrups and swings his body over and drops to his feet on the floor with a thud

"You're turn"

Dream laughs like fundys comment was a mindless joke

"Come on then" fundy discards his laugh digging through the saddle bag for a the tent

"Ok um sure" dream unsteadily swings his legs over in an attempt to copy fundy,but as he hits the floor his feet slip from under him sending him flying to the dirt

"Dumbass" fundy buckles over to his knees from laughter but dreams not impressed.

Fundy hammers the last stake into the ground giving the rope a light tug to make sure its tight and holding the tent up in place,

"Tents done" fundy calls turning round to see dream sitting further down the river bank on a rock,

"Dream?" Fundy calls to no answer,

The skinny man jogs up the river hanging over dreams back

"Hey whats up?" Fundy nuzzles his face into dreams neck

"Nothing just thinking",

Fundy plants soft kisses on dreams cheek in an attempt to drag out a smile with no prevail

"anything i can do to help" fundy goes back to having his head on dreams shoulder

"No everything's ok lets get some sleep"

Dream stands and takes fundys hand in his walking side by side back to the tent.

——

**Tw Lime? Minor smut? If thats not you’re thing skip to the next lines**

——

Fundys sat on his knees sealing the zipper to the tent when dream pulls him by the hips onto his lap

"Woah ok" fundy laughs caught off guard by the mans action

"I just wanna be with you before were back in my home town"

"Why?" Fundy extends his neck so his head could rest comfortably on Dreams shoulder,

"No reason...dont worry"

The blonde boy holds fundys hips down on his lap as he dots gentle kisses along fundys neck gently nibbling on the soft skin,

The smaller boys face flushes pink before twisting himself round straddling dreams lap

"What are we?" Fundy finally asks

"Whatever you want us to be" dreams confident voice melts into fundys mind as he pulls them both into a heated kiss,

Fundy places his hand on dreams shoulder pushing him down on to their makeshift bed made from 3 blankets and 2 pillows,

Fundy lowers himself chest to chest with dream smashing their lips together returning back into the kiss, dreams hands find fundys waste flipping them over dream now between fundys legs hands placed by fundys head supporting him so he is hovering over fundy causing both men to laugh,

"You should sleep have a long journey" the smaller boy speaks through the panting

——

"Good idea" dream plants one more soft kiss on the boy under him before pulling the soft blankets over them nuzzling down onto fundys chest.

Dream stretching his arm out in a half asleep daze to find fundys not in bed with him, sitting up dazed and confused on where the other man had gone he steps outside to search for him,

Greeted outside by fundypicking berries of a broken off branch of a bush

"Dont foxes like eat meat?"

"Yes but i dont like hunting too much and i live in a forest full of nutritional berries roots mushrooms and flowers"

"Uhuh" dream furrows his brows in a confused stare as he joins fundy sitting round the ashy debris of what was the fire,

“Dont complain I’m feeding you” fundy joking prods dreams sides

“I am grateful”

He leans in planting a soft kiss on fundys cheek that sparks warmth on his face,

The boys finish up their fruity breakfast salad and sought out for dreams home again.

swaying with the steps of the horse the view of the town appears in thedistance,

The town is on a giant hill and at the top stood a castle,

“When we get there i have some...business to take care of “

“Thats very ominous”.

Reaching the path to the walls protecting the village, walking inside along the stone flooring the horses metal hooves clank with every step,

“Just keep heading straight”

The view from the bottom of the village is kind of intimidating, fundy hadn’t been around people let alone a full civilisation since the accident, straight ahead was a row of layered old mid evil styled housing mixed with shops bars cafes and black smiths, passing by looking at kids running giggling in the streets followed by stray dogs and looks from tired parents standing by their houses.

Almost at the top the houses run thinner and lesser

“Hey where are we heading exactly?” Fundys suspicious kicks in as they come closer to the castle

“Just keep going”,

Heading along the bridge in front of the castle, peering over the side from the safety of the horse seeing the deep drop to the river below that leads to a steep fall to the waterfall leading into the ocean,

“Dream?”

The drawbridge drops

“Go on” dream reassures fundy,

Fundy nudges the horse to a walk over the bridge and into the courtyard viewing up the steps to the castle,

“So um surprise”.

The boys head in the giant castle doors, the room is filled with red carpets and giant chandeliers the walls lined with oil paintings of pervious monarchs placed safely in golden frames,

“So would you like to explain now” fundy stops I’m his path refusing to move until his curiosity is laid to rest,

“Im uh kind of a prince”

“Kind of!” Fundy yells in disbelief

“Im sorry are you mad” the prince pouts reaching out and holding fundys hand

“Yes you lied to me” fundys voice tremors with slight betrayal

“You didn’t ask”

“Its never a first thought kinda question dream”

“I get that you are mad just please come meet everyone”.

The prince leads the scared man into the throne room, at the top of the room sat a large golden throne either side sat a smaller golden throne,

In the centre sat a large man with dark hair his voice boomed down at us

“Clay! You’re home mr soot and his accomplices are visiting-“ his words cut by fundys presence, fear set in as the powerful mans stare burned through the skinny man “-who’s this”,

Dream goes to introduce him when a nostalgic voice chimes in

“Fundy!”,

raising his head he sees a familiar man

“Dad?!”,

The two men run towards each other embracing each other falling to the rich red carpet on the floor crying

“I thought i lost you” the man sobs into fundys shoulder.


	5. Tragic events

No set pov

——

Fundy and his dad sat comforting the others sobs on the castle floor,

Fundy moves back sat facing his dad

“Wilbur sorry to interrupt but we must get ready to go” a tall skinny man in a green and white hat calls from the doorway wilbur appeared from to the right of the thrones,

Wilbur places a hand on fundys cheek

“Ill see you later my little champion” one last tear falling from the brown haired mans eyes before he stands and leaves following the other man from where they came,

Dreams walks over placing a hand on the man who sat sobbing on the floor

“Clay take your friend to the the bathroom and get cleaned up i assume he is joining us for dinner”

Dream says nothing but gives a nod to the king as he helps the silently sobbing man to his feet escorting him through the door to the left of the thrones,

Fundys eyes trail the stone walls already lost just after a few stairs and multiple hallways, dream pulls the circular black handles of the large wooden door that seems to extend all the ceiling curving just at the top.

The two men step into the bath room thats a large room with a stone box for a bathtub in the middle thats linedwith a porcelain centre

“Its pretty nice here..” fundy chokes out between sniffles,

“Thank you-“ the tall man closes the door and takes the smaller mans hand pulling him into his chest where he stood and sobbed

“We should bath” Dream petted the soft hair of the delicate man in his arms

“We?” Fundy looks up

“If you don’t mind I’m scared ill bust my stitches” the taller man laughs.

Dream strips down in front of the bath that sends up streams of steam from the heat, folding each article of clothing neatly and placing them on a table by the door, fundy avoids looking directly at the naked man who makes his way over to bath,

Dream steps into the steamy bath sitting down letting out a grunt when the water hits the wounds, placing his arm onto the sides and laying his head back and relaxed in the warmth,

“Are you joining?”

“I-uh um i don’t know dream”

Fundy stood staring up to the windows to ignore the situation

“Get in” dream laughs raises a hand splashing water in fundys direction but it falls just at his feet

“Ok...”.

The shy man say opposite the man who still had his head laid back but fundy still sat hugged in a ball to conceal his pale body,

Dream sensing the tension from the male before him and lets out a small chuckle before tilting his head up to look at fundy, fundy wriggles in discomfort under the princes gaze

“Just relax it’s nice in here” extending his arms inviting fundy in for a hug which he accepted, fundy shifts forward between dreams legs and laying on his side head to dreams chest trying to pretend both men are fully clothed and somewhere else...anywhere else,

“See its nice” dream softly pets fundys hair “turn around”

“Uh why” fundy still flustered and un able to communicate much

“It will be more comfortable”

“But you’ll see me...” his words trail off and dream understands

“Im not going to look don’t worry” he laughs lifting fundy as he moves making an easy fast transition from fundy laying on his side to having his back pressed to the front of dreams body,

The boys lay together in the warmth of the bath

“Hey fundy?” Dream returns to petting fundys hair

“Yes?”

“Can i ask you something”

“Sure whats up” fundy lays his head back on dreams shoulders

“So Wilbur is your dad?”

“Yeah..” fundys demeanour dips and seems sadder now

“What happened? If you dont mind me asking” dream plants a soft kiss on fundys head,

“Well...” fundy sits up and returns to his original seat across from Dream water swaying around him when he moved “when i was younger-“ fundy lowers his eyes not wanting to see dreams reaction to this story “-i was little and...i was just sitting in the kitchen with my mother she was cleaning up as I was...i was sitting at the table drawing-“ fundys eyes glazed over “-there was a large siren that was sounded I remember it so vividly...then there was a crash and everything went black... next thing I remember I’m stuck under something everything around me is char and rubble there was nothing left.... i was the only one left well that I thought of i had lost my mum and my dad” tear drops fall and hit the water with small plops,

After a minute of silence of sheer shock and horror dream moves over to fundy pulling him into a hug and let fundy release all the bottled up tears out on his shoulder.

“Remeber dinner tonight so we must ‘dress accordingly’” dream speaks mocking his fathers words as the two step into dream room, the room consists

Of a giant 4 post bed lined with velvet and lace curtains on either side,

“So here you go” dream extended his arm to the skinny man giving him a black suit and white shirt finished off with a green tie,

“How fancy” fundy sneers at the clothing.

Adjusting the tie round his collar fundy attempts to tie the green tie with no success,

“Want some help” fundy looks up at his reflection in the mirror to see dream behind him dressed up in his suit looking tidy and fresh.

“Um yeah” fundy turns looking up at dream who stand inches away from him,

Dream fixes up fundys tie

“There all done” dream flashes fundy a smile

“Thank you” fundy returns the smile throwing his arms over dreams shoulders pulling him in for a soft kiss.

Dream leads fundy down to the dining room, inside was a large table lined with silverware and white porcelain plates each seat sat an unfamiliar face, looking around he spots Wilbur sat right side to the bottom chair which held the older blonde male from earlier, at the end closes to us held the king

“Welcome come in sit down”


	6. First day at school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note this wont be the first time i mention fundys past as it will explain a lot about the main plot and thank you sm to everyone reading ily sm

No set pov

——

Dreams pulls out the chair 2 down from the kings right side for fundy to sit at pushing it back in when the man was seated then returning to his own seat between fundy and the king,

The king taps a fork lightly to his glass sending silence over the room the only sound heard is the creak of the kings seat pushing back allowing him to take a stand,

"Good evening everyone" the king clears his the throat his voice is powerful and strong like the leader he is it sends fundy to shrink in his seat later followed by dreams comforting hand on his lap,

"Welcoming our trusted friends, philza and his sons-" extending a hand to point towards each as he spoke "-wilbur soot-"

Shifting his hand directly across from wilbur to philzas left "-tubbo" then finally to the taller boy next to tubbo "and tommy" clearing his throat one more time

"And my close men badboyhalo and skeppy",

The kings words meant as a formal introduction left Fundy confused 'sons' so is this man is fundy's grandfather but he had no clue who this man is but younger boys spark vague memories from his childhood.

_First day of school Fundy struggles to balance the big back on his back as he skips to school held back my his mothers walking pace_

_"Woah calm down" she chuckles softly_

_"Come on mum lets go" the small boy tugs on his mothers hand begging her to move faster,_

_Arriving in the school grounds the building was small stood in the middle of a small area surrounded by a hip sized brick wall metal bars on top that gives a slight ominous feeling, running along the side of the building to the back past the half torn propaganda posters of wars swing lightly in the wind barley hanging on to the brick walls_ ,

_The mother plants a soft kiss on her boys forehead as the bell chimes telling the kids its time for school._

_Inside of the small classroom sat 2 circle tables and small plastic black chairs in front of the teachers old broken down table thats long over due an upgrade, on the ground lay a washed out colourful rug, Fundy was sat at a table with a small brown haired boy who's face was puffy and nose runny only speaking occasionally sniffles and hiccups next to him like an angry guard dog was a taller blonde body screaming to the smaller_

_"stop being a fucking baby tubbo",_

_Fundy sat down beside the taller boy in silence scared to speak_

_"Who the fuck are you then"_

_"Tommy..no swearing" the soft spoken teacher tells tommy off for his language_

_Fundy looked up at the tall boy and hesitantly spoke_

_"I-im fundy"_

_The tall boy lowers himself slightly getting closer to fundys face_

_"Did you know you have fucking ears"_

_Fundys ears tuck back in embarrassment_

_"Yeah i- i um cant control it"._

_Later in class the teacher asks all the students to draw things they love, after asking everyone she points to the still sniffling boy who has to stand on his chair to show everyone_

_"I um i drew some bees"_

_"Bees?" The teacher asks_

_"Yeah i really like bees"_

_Fundy analyses the small boy and sees in his hair was small round stumps of horns and a small goat like tails on his lower back, he was much like fundy in that way,_

_Bees? They weren’t common round here as theres not much healthy nature._

Hard thinking back that the tall boy was the same as the one from his childhood and the other boy is that same small boy who cried at being away from home and smiled so brightly when asked about how much he loved bees, the same people from before sat here in the presence of a king and were his 'trusted friends',

"Tonight we are joined by my sons friend-"

the king raises a hand in the direction of fundy

"-fundy"

Everyone looks at fundy as he looks around unsure of what to do

"Stand up" dream whispers sending fundy to immediately spring to his feet knocking his cutlery lightly around,

"Please introduce yourself" the king takes a seat allowing fundy to talk

"Well i um-" words cut by wilbur standing and speaking out

"Sir if i may?"

"Go ahead" the king gives a nod to his request

"Fundy is my son.."

A few shocked gasps escape from people lips

"Something tragic happened a while back and we thought we lost him around the same time i lost my wife" wilburs voice shakes with emotion

"Im sorry for your loss" the kings voice is full of condolence

"Thank you sir".

All men are seated feasting on the loaded plates of food filling the table but

Fundy opts for a salad option as normally, Everyone speaks over general conversation but fundy sits head down with nerves

"I know it's awkward I’m sorry" dream whisperers into fundys ear

"No not at all" fundys chuckles,

"So fundy" a voice speak from the bottom of the table the man being philza

"Um yeah" fundy looks down at the blonde man who’s using his cutlery to cut up the large steak on his plate,

"We never got the chance to meet but i want you to know that as you are family im always here for you"

"Oh thank you phil-"

"You can call me grandad"

"Oh well then thanks grandad"

Philza takes a stand dabbing a napkin on the corner of his mouth

"Tomorrow we have a long journey to meet with schlatt and his men and anyone else who answered the invites"

"Meeting?" Fundy turns to dream

"You don't have to come but I’d love to have you by my side" dream places a soft kiss on fundys cheek.

Standing on the balcony viewing down the village the night is dark and cold which fundy isn't used too it was always warm back home, leaning against the cold stone wall shivering bare feet on the stone floor just listening to the winds

"I thought you died"

Wilbur leans against the archway

"You too" Fundy doesn't turn to see his dad he doesn't want to to be sad right now

"Where have you been?"

"I raided the ruble took some old books in a bag ran off found an abandoned house in the woods went from there, the books taught me about what i could eat what would help me if i got sick and how to build and forge for myself"

"Im glad you're ok fundy I thought you were gone forev-"

"Why didn't you come back for me?" Fundy straightens himself holding back his tears

"I tried i really tried"

"Its ok dad dont worry about it i just need to be alone to think about it"

"Ok" wilburs voice is low with sadness but he complies with his sons wishes and turns to leave bumping into dream as he walks out,

Dreams shoes click on the stone as he walks towards the skinny boy placing his chin on fundys shoulder

"Everything ok?"

"No...but it will be"

"Cuddles?"

"Yes please" fundys voice pitches to a baby voice making both men laugh.

——

“Invitation to a dinner” the man holds the letter in his hand under the lamp that barley illuminates the words scrawled along the paper

“Are we going!”

“It’ll be nice to see everyone again”

The man pushes up his glasses

“If you say so”


	7. Home sick

No set pov

——

Its around 6am when the door creaks open and a man steps in dressed in a black suit blazer rimmed with a red strip,

Fundy sat in bed next to the snoring prince who lay stomach down when the man enters the room

"Sorry if i woke you up" he stands in front of the door taken aback by Fundy being awake

"No no its fine i was already awake" Fundysmiles at the man shifting the silk sheets off him as he slides out of bed bare feet on the cold floor, 

"Would you like me to grab you some spare clothes" the brown haired man asks as he shuffles around the room collecting any washing and dishes while simultaneously cleaning the room,

"Um yes please if its not too much trouble" fundy stretches his body and walks over the the doorway that leads to the balcony,

Out on the balcony Fundy leans against the wall soaking in the early morning air watching down over the village of men women and children all waking up getting ready for their days at work and school, looking beyond the village into the vast emptiness he gets a sickly feeling in his stomach 

"Missing home" a voice comes from behind Fundy, 

Fundy turns to see the same man from the bedroom

"Is it that obvious" Fundy chuckles as the man walks forwards joining him against the wall

"Just a little...I'm badboyhalo by the way but just call me bad"

"Nice to meet you bad I'm f-"

"Fundy i know everyones been talking about you" bad cuts him off

"Everyone?" 

Fundy frowns looking at the man

"Yeah nothing bad just some talking about you're surprise re surface from 'the dead'”

"They really thought i died" 

Fundy releases a pained sigh from his lungs,

"Im sorry Fundy" 

bad sets a soft pat on his back "i got to go wake clay up and prepare breakfast but you can talk to me anytime"

Fundy turns his head meeting bad's gaze as he flashes a smile before he turns to walk away

"Thanks bad"

"No problem muffin head"

Still standing on the balcony soaking in the new information that his old friends and family assumed he was dead and did not in fact abandon him in the rubble,

"Good morning love"

Dreams voice is low and raspy as he stands leaning against the arch way bare chest in the wind rubbing a fist to his sleepy eyes

"Good morning" fundy looks back at the tired prince

"Can you come in its cold"

Dream shivers

"Its not that cold" Fundy turns leaning his back against the wall

"We are literally both shirtless? How?!" Dream shouts breaking into a small contagious wheezy laugh that sends Fundy to laugh too.

Dressed in suits with their green ties they walk hand in hand down to the dining room,

Opening the door to,

"GET BACK HERE" a boy voice screams as tommy darts past their view chasing a small brown ram across the room,

"Boys!" Philza yells from his seat at the bottom of the table 

"But Phil he stole my disc" tommy whines ,

"Tubbo..." Philza gives a disappointed dad sigh,

Tubbo turns to a bright ball as he turns back into the small brown haired boy wearing a similar suit but with a dark green tie matching both philza and Tommy,

"i did not" tubbo whines making his way to his seat beside tommy 

"Stop arguing",

"Sorry if were interrupting" dream laughs sitting down at the table with fundy

"No no dont worry my boys just love being dramatic"

"Its not a problem to me" dream pours coffee for the coffee pot into his and fundy cups digging in and filling his plate with toast pancakes waffles ect,

Fundys loads a small bowl filled with bright berries melon balls and exotic fruits

"I never asked but-" dream swallows the bite of his pancake "-why do you not eat meat"

"Oh uh-" Fundy stabs his fork into the pink ball in his bowl "- well i grew up alone and as a kid i was always to scared I guess to kill any animals so i worked round it" he smiles popping the melon in his mouth,

"I get it" dream smiles returning back to eating his waffles and pancakes.

"So-" philza stands up gaining everyone's attention "-the king and my som Wilbur have already left to the meeting we will set out to join them later tonight"

"I thought it was today?" The smallest boy asks

"Change of plans" 

"Come with me" dream whispers in Fundy ear before running out of the room Fundy chasing after him 

"Try catch me" dream screams

"I will!" Fundy yells back further behind,

They run through the hall into the throne room and to the door left of the thrones from there they run down the stone spiral stairs lined with torches, blazers flying behind them they dive out the door into a courtyard lined with bright healthy bushes and vines with old concrete sculptures and rose bushes,

Amazed by the beauty Fundy stops immediately taken aback by the beauty of the floral garden,

"Come on!" 

Dream yells running down the cobble path lined with miniature fountains in flower patches being tend to by ladies in green and white dresses,

Chasing the taller man down the garden into a series of twists and turns of paths lined high with bushes,

Lost Fundy looks around 

"A maze? Seriously!"

He yells hoping to be heard

"Yes! Come find me"

He hears his lover shout back,

Turning round random corners gazing up at the green prison he turns into an opening square in the centre where dream sat on a bench with no back next to a small apple tree

"I win"

Dreams smile is smug 

"How's that"

Fundy walks towards the bench sitting down leaning his head onto the taller mans shoulder 

"You took too long" 

Dream lays his head on Fundys 

"Whatever" 

The two sit in silence relaxing in the castle's garden 

"I miss home" Fundy stands walking towards the tree placing a hand on the rough bark

"Oh.." 

dream watches as the other man stands by the tree looking up at the branches with despair in his eyes,

Taking a stand he walks over to the home sick mans back placing his head softly on the other’s shoulders, 

They stand there not saying a word until dream breaks the silence,

"Do you want to go home" dream spins Fundy around to face him and cups his face with his hand

"Im not sure..." 

Fundy leans into dreams hand

——

"I got you this"

The small child jumps into his mums arms as she lifts him placing him onto the kitchen table 

"Got me what?" 

He asks in anticipation,

“This” his mother smiles placing a small bow into his hair 

“Isn’t it pretty!”

She smiles at him cheeks red like apples in the cream pools of her cheeks,

He didn’t want tell her no

But just smiles and nods slightly which is enough of an answer for her.

“Im back!” The door slams shut

“Dad!”

Fundy dived off the table and to the hall to greet his dad with a hug,

Lifting up the boy into his arms 

“Hello my little champion i love the dress”

“I don’t...” the small boy mumbles

“Why not”

“I want short hair like you” 

The little boy grips his dads hair 

“Well how about-”the tall man plants a soft kiss on the child head and places him back on his feet

“-you go clean up And I’ll talk to your mum about cutting your hair”

“Really!” The child squeals

“Really”

They never spoke of the situation but it was never needed they all got the message when baby dolls bows and dresses where an uncomfortable subject,

Starting the process young led to an easy transition to the strong independent grown man he is today,

His family were proud 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An- please read :)
> 
> Kudos to anyone who noticed things like Fundy being insecure about the bath or so confidently being topless and not not bc I’m a simp it’s because he isn’t dysphoric about it because his character is cannon to be trans, I’m nb and I struggle a lot with dysphoria and being misgendered
> 
> So to anyone who needs to hear it
> 
> You are amazing and valid and i love you sm I’m so proud of you


	8. Dark stone and old bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw for this chapter - implied smut and lime  
> AN id appreciate it highly check end notes

No set pov

——

The two men walked into their bedroom giggling away to themselves when dream snakes an arm round fundys waste pulling them into a soft embrace,

The door clangs shut and the rooms left silent

"Dance with me"

"Dance?-" fundy pulls away chuckling mindlessly "-oh no i cant dance-"

Words silenced by dream pulling Fundy back in, hand on his waste the other holding Fundys hand up to the side

"Please",

They dance slowly in circles laughing as Fundys 2 left feet stumble around dreams , occasionally he would stumble stepping on his toes dragging a small grunt of pain from dream but he remained patient still coaching Fundys movements till they finally reached a steady rhythm'

"See you got it"

"Im sorry" the smaller man gives a nervous giggles

"Dont be" dream kisses Fundys forehead,

The smaller man burrows his face into his lovers chest swaying and turning with his partner leading the way soaking in everything that's happened recently.

Their love was vibrant and warn the kind of warm you feel when you come home from a hard day to your dog or cat the kind of warm thats like a log fire on a snowy day, it completes everything and you'd feel incomplete without it,

Fundy hadn't truly realised how much dream meant to him the small things melt into his heart making him truly happily like-

The cheek kisses that made his face burn

This hand holding and squeezes that are like a silent 'I love you'

The way his words instantly made his mood much greater

All together he knew he loved him.

Together they lay in bed Fundy lay on his side while dream lay back down arm round his lover holding him tight to the side of his body,

The smaller man trials a finger in circles on the other mans chest

"When do we leave?"

"Bad will come get us"

"What is it about?" Fundy props himself up on his elbow looking down at dream

"Keeping the peace between everyone and going over the agreements we have seeing if anything needs changed"

"What is theres no agreement?" Fundy asks

"Then there will be war",

War the word sends fundy into a state of nausea and vertigo

"Hey its ok-" dreams leans over to Fundy.scooping him up and bringing him onto him "-it ok i wont let that happen"

Fundy lay head on dreams chest eyes squeezed shut

——

Different POV

——

The carriage comes to a stop

"We're early"

"Im sure thats fine"

The man steps out friend following behind gawking at the large dark stone stairs in front of then

"Welcome!" The man at the top of the stairs erupts into laughter

——

Different POV

——

Dream walks hand and hand with Fundy out of the castle doors into the courtyard where 3 carriages are lined with giant black horses strapped to the front,

Tommy and Tubbo stood out front of the first waiting for philza, the middle was prepared for Fundy and dream while the last was for Skeppy and Badboyhalo.

Inside was two black bench like couches across from each other but the two chose to sit on the same side,

"Why are we leaving so late?" Fundy yawned snuggling up to dreams side

"So we can get there sleep and be prepared for a full day of planning"

Just as dream finishes talked the carriage jerks and starts moving bumping along down the hill of the village.

——

**Implied smut/ lime**

**And time change few hours into the journey**

——

Lightning strikes outside of the carriage

_Love is fragile_

Fundy kisses dreams cheek

_In most circumstances everything would have been just fine_

Dream lightly lifts Fundy onto his lap hands meeting the lose fabric on the other mans waste

_Maybe it was the stress_

Dream tightens his grip lips meeting fundys neck

_Maybe he just didn't feel the same anymore_

Clothes lay scattered on the floor

_Maybe it was just a moment of weakness_

The air became thick and heavy and the hear within the small raised

_Maybe if they had never separated things would have pulled through_

Dream raised face over Fundys both red and sweaty

"Fundy?..." dream pants heavily

_But Living on what could have been wont fix it now_

"Yeah?"

_Or maybe_

"Will you marry me?

_It was never meant to be_

"What?" Fundys voice sounds small and innocent prepared for this to be some kinda of joke,

"Will you marry me" dream repeats arms shaking on either side of fundys head weak from holding his weight for a prolonged period of time,

"I-" dreams eyes are full of love he truly means this "- of course",

Fundy reaches up holding dreams face in his hand

"Oh thank god-" dream cuts himself off dropping onto fundys chest exhausted.

——

**MWAHAHA FORESHADOWING ;)**

——

Finally deciding to get changed the men gather their clothes from the floor and struggle to dress within the small walls of the carriage,

Fundy raises an arm bumping dreams nose

"Ah"

"Oh my god im so sorry!" Fundy shrieks cupping his fiancé's face in his hands

"Its ok im ok" dream laughs at the other mans urgent concern

"Im sorry" fundy chuckles planting kisses all over dreams face.

The cart pulls to a halt

"We have arrived" the coach yells,

The door is opened for them allowing them out all carriages once again lined along side the steep dark stone stairs,

Atop of the stairs stood a tall dark castle

"You made it!" A sister laughs erupts from a tall man dressed in a dark suit with a red tie that stands proudly at the top of the steps

"Good to see you again schlatt"

"Shut up and get inside".

Walking in side by side in rows of 2 everyone makes their way into a giant empty throne room only holding one giant throne,

"Who the fuck is that" Schlatt calls from his throne clearly directed at Fundy

"He is my fiancé" dream calls back

"Fiancé?" A few shocked voices gasp

"Yes fiancé.." dream reaches and holds onto Fundys hand as a proud display of public affection showing it was no joke.

"Fiancé huh?" A voice calls out from the door which they entered

"Best friends and you didn't even tell us you got engaged" another add.

Emerging from the doors behind them was a two men roughly same sized,

One hand black hair with a white bandana,

The other has soft warm toned brown hair with no noticeable accessories but a blue hoodie,

They stand guard high in the doorway their expressions are annoyed and tired,

"George...sapnap i-"

_From that moment on the atmosphere was shifted completely and everything was at an inevitable downfall_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i wanna take a moment to talk for a moment i wanna say thank you all so fucking much for the support my gawdd i hope everyone’s enjoying and i wanna address some things about the book  
> 1, all writing in italics are either foreshadowing for future events or a past event because uh ✨character development✨,  
> 2, yes this is a dreamnotfound fanfic so yes sadly fundy will be cheated on but this doesn’t mean all ends sadly trust me,  
> 3, there will be 2 books this one from how Fundy will see the full situation and then the next will be dreams and maybe a 3rd I’m not too sure,  
> Also information on me   
> Im 17 I’m nb as i said in the last chapter i don't show my face much as I believe its about my content not my appearance and people can be highly judgmental so don't built expectations:) i love you all sm mwah good day


	9. The book

No set pov

——

Fundy is escorted to a room by a small man in a beanie

"Thank you" fundy smiles but the small man sneers and leaves the door slams and the room turns cold,

The bed has a giant black bed and red silk sheets the rooms practically empty but a black wardrobe and dark metal chandelier,

Dream choose to go off on his own to catch up with his friends promising to be back later that night,

With nothing to do and no where to go because no one is allowed to roam the building at night Fundy just choose to sit in bed and wait for dream,

The door creaks open

"Dream?" Fundy turns to the door with excitement to only see Wilbur standing there

"No just me"

"Oh hi" Fundy shuffles into the middle of the bed

"Bad time?" Wilbur asks slowly walking towards his son,

"No whats up?" Fundy yawns still tired from earlier

"I just wanna talk... can i sit?

"Of course" fundy pats the bed beside him

And Wilbur crawls on sitting by his son,

"You didn't tell me you were engaged" Wilbur re adjusts his hat

"It just happened on the way here"

"Im proud of you"

"Thanks",

It had been years since the two had spent any time together it was weird but it was nice,

After an hour or so of taking

Wilbur leans forward giving Fundy a reassuring kiss on the forehead

"Get some sleep".

3:30 exactly 2 hours after Wilbur left dream came stumbling into the room, fundy squinted through light sensitive eyes drowsy from sleep, feeling dreams laughter fill the air as someone out of view of the door hugs onto dream,

Dream turns closing the door and his demeanour drops seeing Fundy sitting up to look at him

"Hey what's up its really late"

"Oh I'm sorry i had a drink with the guys"

The lack of an invitation stung but they clearly haven't spoke in a while so it was swiftly swept to the side,

"Oh ok well um are you coming to bed?" Fundy rubs his eyes desperately wanting to be back asleep getting more and more intolerant

"No i-"

With no reasoning but being awoken for no reason and a small part for being left Fundy snaps

"Then get the fuck out and don't wake me up again for nothing" fundy huffs swinging his body round dropping back into bed yanking the covers over his head

"I- ok"

The door opens and pauses before closing signalling dream had left the room,

This was peculiar for Fundy he is relatively tolerant and rarely jealous Pinning it on sleep loss, he falls back asleep preparing for the day tomorrow.

The morning came around and the building was still dark, subconsciously they had decided that dream and Fundy were going to spend some time alone after Fundy snapping last night,

The bedroom door opens and the same small man from last night enters

"Here is the seating plan for the meetings and dinner" the man extends an arm holding a sheet of paper which

Fundy takes from him and examines it,

Schlatt-top

Quackity- top right side

King- bottom

Clay- bottom right

Fundy- bottom left

Philza- centre right

Tommy- right of philza

Tubbo- across from tommy

Wilbur- across from philza

George- next to clay

Sapnap - next to George

——

**Sorry just so everyone knows**

——

All escorted down to the dining hall and into their seats by men in dark purple toned armour the whole situation was very intense and frightening,

Dream and Fundy share a glance from across the table and then to the books in front of them,

Peace treaty

Inside was a list for a context page

-history

-allies

-enemies

-shared agreements

And a page labelled

-new shares

"Good morning everyone" the tall man sings as he walks in with his smaller friend by his side, they sit and almost higher than everyone else looking out of the sea of almost terrified people

"Now everyone open your books and read me and the king had a long talk and wasted a lot of time on this"

Getting a better look at the man clearly in higher power he had brown scraggly facial hair and slick backed hair completed with large spiral horns extending down the side of his head, he is a very intimidating man his voice is deep and loud it almost booms across the room,

—

The book

Chapter 1

History

—

_Long ago the king from the east and the king from the west went head to head in war over a break in the agreement_

_The agreement was the king in the west would receive 50% of the production such as_

_Medicines, clothes, food, money, water, spices, sugar, tobacco and anything else they had,_

_This left everyone in the east in a state of poverty and over working making the death rate rocket to an all time high from over working, starvation, freezing from lack of coal for fires, and lack of health care,_

_When the east chose to protest against the west not giving them what they wanted the west retaliated by blowing up and terrorising surrounding villages to show dominance and what would come of them if they didn't partake in the initial agreement,_

_The king of the east sent forth his son during battle with the west to meet with the king of the wests son to come to an agreement,_

_The agreement they came to is_

_The west receive 15% in exchange for protection and alliance but if the east fail to produce their side of the agreement the easy with burn them into the ground._

——

Chapter 2

Who rules

——

_•East- the king_

_His son - Clay_

_Their men- Badboyhalo_

_And Skeppy_

_•West - king Schlatt_

_Second hand man- Quackity_

_And more men who live Anonymously_

_•south- king philza_

_His sons- Wilbur_

_Tommy_

_Tubbo_

_•north- unknown_

——

Chapter 3

Allies

——

• _East is in alliance with west for a mutual agreement_

_•west in alliance with the north on mutual disliking for the east and owing the west a favour_

_•east allied with surrounding villages after helping with the war_

_•east is allied with south_

_East is the largest of all_

_But west is stronger in power_

——

Chapter 4

Enemies

——

_Easts only enemies are north But protected by west_

_West is against south_

——

Chapter 5

Shared agreements

——

_Easy gives west_

_• 15% of their production such as, Medicines, clothes, food, money, water, spices, sugar, tobacco and anything else they have_

_In exchange for_

_• the west protects the east_

_The south gives nothing to the easy they allied because the east saved the south in the war_

_The west and north have a secret agreement_

——

Chapter 6

New Shares

——

_10% more product_

——

“10% more product” a hands slammed on the table

Fundys eyes dart up to see dream standing fist on top of the book

“You cant be serious Schlatt we cant give you any more we are all still recovering from the last time you did this to us we-”,

His words interrupted by loud obnoxious lip smacking chewing noises coming from The dark king who cares more for his bowl of cereal than the emotional distress from the prince,

“It’s simple” the king slurps the milk from the ceramic bowl

“Give me what i want or-” the dark king launches his bowl shattering it off the wall

“-i will destroy everything you own!”


	10. Bloody fist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN short chapter because i have a lot planned for the next chapter and i really just wanted to watch streams today so if its sloppy blame it on thay

No set pov

——

The sound of the ceramic shards falling and bouncing on the ground that sends fear and silence over the room

"Anyone else got a problem with my demands" schlatt adjusts his blazer and tie

"You cant do this!" Dream shouts still persistent

"Um I already did" schlatt smiles at everyone

"Good day" he turns taking his leave,

"Alex!"

Schlatt screams out of view which makes the small man that was by his side rise and rush out of the room eyes to the floor not looking at anyone,

"Dad we cant let him do this" dream turns to his father who has kept his head down in shame

"What do you oppose then?" His words calm but almost sound defeated

"Go against him and risk everything charge head first into war? Risk losing more neighbouring villages? Risk many many lives and for what? For 10% more of what he is already talking from us don't be so fucking hot headed",

It might have been how calm he spoke but the words cut dream deep his face turned sour and his pride took over

"None of this would have happened if i were king"

_Thinking back he probably regrets it_

A loud thud echos around the room,

Fundy looks up to see dream on the floor the king standing over him holding a red fist in his opposite hand

"Get out of my sight-"

Dream held his face in his hand

"-NOW".

The rest of breakfast was quite the king left shortly after dream who scrambled. off the floor and to the exit like a wounded animal, No one dared to speak after the previous events,

Fundy rose from his seat and a guard immediately jumped forward from the sides of the room

"Where are you going"

"My room?" Fundys voice shrinks pitching at the end from fear making it sound like he is asking a question

"Quickly"

Fundy opens the door to their room Trying to be stealthy but is quickly exposed by the loud creek of the door hinges,

Dream doesn't bother turning to see Fundy he just lies back to the door

"Hey is everything ok?"

Fundy slowly steps in closing the door lightly behind him

"Mhmm" dream grunts still not turning to look at him

"Do you wanna talk?"

"No" the word came out blunt stopping Fundy abruptly, Fundy walks over to the end of the bed and sits by dreams feet

"Are you ok from earlier?"

_It could be embarrassment or hurt pride but something snapped_

"Could you drop it I'm fine stop being so fucking annoying and leave me alone" dream shouts flinging the covers off him and aggressively stopping to the door,

Fundy sat on the bed shocked by the harsh reaction from such a lighthearted question,

The door slams and fundy slumps backwards on the bed releasing a deeply repressed sob into his arms that lay across his eyes.

The door creaks open with a slow squeak

"Go away clay"

"Its not clay"

Fundy tosses his body over shuffling under the sheets to face the door seeing Wilbur standing there

"Oh um" fundy sits wiping his stuffy nose on his sleeve with a soft sniffle "sorry i was um...-"

Fundy barley gets any words out before he starts sobbing again dragging his knees up to his face,

Seeing his son in teats sent Wilbur into dad mode and he darts across the room to sit by Fundys side pulling him into his chest rocking them both back and forth to soothe him like a baby,

"What happened?" Wilburs words are muffled by his face being pressed into Fundys hair

Fundys releases the air he has held in his lungs

"I came in to check on dream and he snapped at me-"

Fundys words are cut off

"Shh its ok you should get some sleep, you got here really late and didn’t get much sleep",

Wilbur releases his grip on fundy and helps him lay down in the bed pulling the covers up to his shoulders

"Thanks dad"

"No problem"

Wilbur shuffles and lays down outside of the covers by his fundy holding his sons hand in his.

After Fundy had fallen asleep Wilbur slowly crept out of the room and stood back to the door and dark look now in his eyes,

——

**TW violence skip to next line if uncomfortable**

——

Marching into the dinning room Schlatt sat back at his seat eating and drinking,

Down at the bottom sat George Sapnap and Dream all drinking together,

Wilbur Marches down to bottom of the table 

“Hey wil-”

Dreams words cut by Wilburs fist colliding with the side of his jaw,

In the same motion George and sapnap dive up from their seats as dream is hoisted by the shirt collar onto the table,

“Wilbur stop!” George yells but Wilbur is deafened by rage

Repeatedly landing punches on the prince,

Schlatt sits at his seat laughing hysterically making zero attempt to stop it so sapnap pulls Wilbur off hooking his arms under Wilburs holding him away

——

“What the fuck!” Dream screams sitting up and backing away to a safe distance

“If you hurt my son again I’ll make sure you will never walk again green boy”.

——

“Hey wake up”

Fundys eyes dart open frightened by the voice

“Im sorry i scared you” dream chuckles looking down at fundy

“What do you want” fundy rolls his eyes eyes focusing to look at dream

“What happened to your face?” Referring to the black eye and burst lip

“Wilbur”

“Oh” fundy repressed a chuckle

“what do you want?” He sits up stretching his arms up that releases a crack deep in his back,

“I was hoping we could head into town”

“Why not go with your friends” he throws a sublet jealous dig at how he had been ignored for his friends,

Dream scoots closer to Fundy and places his chin on the other mans shoulder

“Please?”

Fundy turns to face the man on his shoulder and their noses bump together and it reminds Fundy of all the good times before now

“Fine..”


	11. Moon pond and fresh pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- I’m sorry its late valentines day is a lowkey big sad day for me so i was emotionally unavailable for a while and i had to adult and get new glasses,  
> Also haven’t slept much and wrote this while half asleep so if theres spelling mistakes or it seems sloppy and rushed I’m sorry and its longer to make up for the short chapter last time anyway enjoy I love you all remember to drink and eat

No set POV

——

The two make their way down the steps dressed in their casual clothes approaching a small carriage,

Dream extends an arm for the door

"Em no i dont think so" fundy pushes the door back closed

"No what?" Dream furrows his brow in a confused look

"We're going in to town on horses not by carriage" Fundy smiles quick and turns walking towards a small stable in the court yard,

Dream follows shortly behind and leans on a gate to a stable that holds a large white horse

"This might be a bad time to say but uh..." dream gulps looking at the gigantic majestic beast

"Uhuh?" Fundy pushes for him to continue as he steps into the stable hoisting himself up onto the already tacked up horse,

Dream pulls back the gate hesitantly side walking around to the side of the horse

"I um i..."

"Come on what is it?"

"I cant ride a horse!" Dream squeals in embarrassment

"Oh" Fundy represses his laughter

"It's simple just jump up like i did",

Seems simple enough.

Dream places his hands on either end of the saddle and jumps up stomach laying flat horizontally across the saddle,

The jolt was mistaken for a kick on and the horse starts walking out of the stable

"AHHH fundyy!" Dream screams legs flailing trying to stable himself while begging his lover for help,

Fundy sat hysterically laughing tears brimming in his eyes as he kicked around gasping for air,

"Help!" Dream screams as he falls back off the horse hitting the ground with a loud thump,

The men both hysterically laugh at the situation

"I told you!" Dream shouts between laughs

"Come on try again" fundy taps his heel on the horses stomach to get it to walk out into the court yard,

"Im scared" dream pouts up at fundy

"Dont be a baby come on"

Dream stands up dusting the dirt off his butt and back before walking over the the horse again,

Looking up in dream he takes a deep breath and raises a foot to the stirrup and hoists himself up and on to the saddle

"I did it!"

"YAY!",

Both men laugh enjoying the moment until dreams eyes is drawn to the castle doors seeing Wilbur standing there shaking his head in disappointment,

Dreams face drops.

They horses steadily walk along a small path through a small woodland area,

The sun beams down on the gravel path and the winds sends small rustling sounds through the leaves and branches that tower over them,

Fundy leans back into the leather saddle below him breathing in the crisp fresh air

"Its really nice out" Fundy sigh,

He looks over to dream who hasn't spoken a word since they headed out,

Dream had his head down staring strongly at the saddle swallowed by thoughts

"Hey?" Fundy raises his voice snapping dream out of his haze,

Dream shakes his head and turns to look at Fundy who is less than impressed

"Sorry what?"

"I said- its fine don't worry"

Fundy sighs shifting back up in the saddle straightening his posture

"Oh ok..."

dreams voice is small and sorry,

Further down the woods walk Fundy flops forward head down on the horses soft mane

"How long till were there?" Fundy asks

"Uh id say half an hour" he giggles at his fiancé flopped onto the horse

"Half an hour" he whines "can we stop for a bit?"

"Sure".

Leading the horses by their reins they tie them up to the low hanging branches of a large oak tree,

Fundy walks along the over grown greenery into a small clearing with a pond shaped almost like a crescent moon

"Hey its like a moon"

Dream shouts as he jogs to catch up with Fundy

"Yeah its really pretty"

Fundy kneels down by the stoney banks peering into the blue tinted water,

Fundy runs a hand through the water that brings up small blue balls that light up with glowing dots,

The small glowing creatures dance around the depths of the pond

"Woahh!" Dream gasps starting down at the pond "what are they?" He kneels joining fundy

"Baby glow squids i think",

The tiny creates flow around the algae and moss

"They're beautiful" dream whispers,

Fundy sat on his knees placing his hands on his kees staring into the pond when dreams hand is placed on his.

The couple sat cross legged from each other in the soft sunbeams that break through the green canopy above then,

At first glance Fundy did look a little intimidating,

Dream placed a finger gently onto Fundys bottom lip pulling it down exposing the large white k9 tooth thats slotted in front of the top ones, moving his hand back to his lap he looks more at Fundys appearance,

His eyes are dark and deep with a slim shape with big bushy eyebrows,

In his thick hair sat 2 big fluffy orange ears with a small chunk removed from a previous event,

Lightly running a hand up Fundys ears running a finger over the small indent

"Ready to leave" Fundy broke the silence after sitting there patient as dream silently analysing him,

"Yeah".

Back on the path the trees start thinning as the come to the end stretch,

In the distance down a small hill and past a field sat a relatively small light village

"Hey dream" Fundy turns to dream

"Yeah?"

"Race ya" Fundy nudges the horse and sends them flying along the path before dream can even respond

"Hey! Unfair" dream races to catch up,

They both bounce around keeping as much balance as possible as they race down along the path,

They fly by the fields of sheep and other farmland animals,

The air is filled with giggling and loudbangs of the horses heavy feet racing on the path

"Catch up!" Dream yells as he overtakes taking first place,

They both race into the village walls stopping at a sudden halt that jolts them forward

"And i win" dream smiles sounded highly smug.

They dismount and tie the horses to a small wooden post thats in front of a small trough,

They walk hand and hand through the small village,

The first shop they enter is a small flower shop then they walked around but didn't stay long,

Outside dream spins Fundy around by the waste and pulls him close

"Close your eyes" dream whispers

"Oh?" Fundy obeys and feels something be placed on his head

"Ok you can look",

Fundy opens his eyes and turns his head seeing his reflection in the shop window,

On his head say a slim red rose flower crown,

Fundy gasps turning back to dream who's face is plastered with a big grin

"I love it"

"Im glad"

Their lips meet for a soft kiss this was the first time in a while it felt comforting.

Later in the day they enter a small bakery decorated with potted flowers and ivory vines,

The sun through the stained window lit the room with a soft pink glow,

Behind the glass counter of baked good such as-

Cakes

Cupcakes

Scones

Muffins

And pies,

Sat a small lady with pink hair

"Hello!" She welcomed the men with a voice that was soft and angelic

"Hello" dream responded while Fundy was amazed by the baked selection,

"How was your day?" Dream asks her making light conversation

"It was good thank you I've just been baking some more stuff"

"Oh what are you baking?" Dream asks as the smell of burning pastry

"Oh no" the girl hurries away to the back room,

Dream follows quickly to help the girl as Fundy collected an assortment of cupcakes into a small white thin cardboard box,

The two return laughingcarrying pies in protecting their hands with checkered towels,

The small lady lays them into the display cabinets

"Thank you so much" she extends her hand to dream "Niki"

"Dream" dreams hand meets Nikis

"And you are?" She turns to look at Fundy who is standing at the counter his box in hand waiting for niki to not be busy,

"Im fundy" he smiles

"Nice to meet you two-" she count how many cupcakes Fundy picked and calculates the price "-that will be 8 gold, do you two live round here I haven't seen you around",

Fundy digs into his pockets for the gold coins

"No um I'm the prince of the east and this is my fiancé" dream walks around the counter to stand with Fundy

"Your the prince?! Why didn't you say"

Fundy places the 8 gold coins down for niki who slides back 4 coins

"50% off" she smiles

"Are you sure?" Fundy asks

"Of course".

After a long day of shopping it starts getting dark,

Walking down the streets lit by street lanterns lit by a man with a large torch the stumble upon a small hotel

"Should we stay here for the night seems dangerous to travel in the dark?" Dream asks pointing to the small hotel,

Fundy is hesitant but decides dreams right its not safe to travel,

The two checked into a small room for the night,

Laying in bed face to face with each other when the silence is broken

"Hey Fundy?" Dream whispers

"Yeah?" Fundy opens his eyes to see dream looking back at him

"Can i ask something? it might be kinds weird i don't know" dream gets embarrassed mid sentence and looks away from Fundy,

"Yeah?"

"Can i cuddle you? But like fox you?" Dream looks back at Fundy,

Fundy sits up and the erupts into a ball of light that blinds dream,

When the light dims in place of the man say a small fluffy fox,

The fox walks over to dream and nudges himself under dreams arm thats laid in front of him,

Dream burrows his face into the foxes softfur, the fox smelled like the forest and pine wood,

"Goodnight"


	12. Midnight winds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had refrained from posting after recent events with Fundy i wanted to wait for his apology,  
> I accept his apology he did everything right he took accountability for his actions and accepted the fact he needed to be educated for his actions, he didn't play music or pull out sob stories and tears he did it with respect and is taking a break.  
> If you sent him death threats i want you to get the fuck off any my social media platforms it was uncalled for and sick,  
> He is human he will make mistakes death threats and cancelling were not the answer

No set POV

——

_The small fox lay in a pile of leaves on the forrest floor,_

_Groggily waking up and rising to his feet he starts darting through the woods ducking under logs and diving over holes_ ,

_Running through the dark greeneryi the birds sing and call from the dark stretch of sky above the ground that seems to extend into a black pool dotted with white dots that seem to grow and shrink in size,_

_Soft paws dance along the floor carrying the small ball of fluff to wherever he was going_

_Where even is he?,_

_Stopping into a perfect circle of trees he stands panting for Air shaking his body making his fur puff up,_

_Back to running the path gets darker and within minutes he is back at the tree circle,_

_Running in the opposite direction now the path gets dark before returning to the light tree circle,_

_This time in the circle stood a tall lady with long brown hair in a salmon coloured dress,_

Fundy transforms into his normal form stepping forward to the lady,

_"Mum?"_

_Out of shock fundy sets off running again feet stabbed by twigs branches and stones not caring and just wanting to run._

Waking up still in bed he stretches his paws along the bed still in dreams grasp,

The dream played on loop like a broken record in his mind,

Dream stirs awake lips sink into the fur in Fundys head for a soft morning kiss

"Good morning",

Fundy scoots out from under the other mans arm and immediately flashes into a ball of light returning back to his original state,

"Good morning"

Dream rolls onto his back rubbing his sleepy eyes

"How did you sleep?" Dreams voice is groggy

"It was fine" Fundy crawls onto dream burying his head onto the other chest.

After their complimentary breakfast of toast and strawberry jam they make their way back to the horses for their trip home.

Sitting in silence on their trip he was swallowed by thoughts

——

TW transphobia

——

_They walked hand in hand bell ringing as the shop door opens and closes,_

_The breeze is light in the young boys hair having a good many inches cut away_

_"What do you think?" Sally asks ruffling the boys hair_

_"I love i-"_

_"Sally?"_

_A soft female voice cuts off the young boy,_

_"Oh my hello"_

_The two share a hug_

_"What are you doing in town?"_

_She asks adjusting the woven basket on her arm,_

_"Just here getting this one a hair cut"_

_She ruffles Fundys hair again picking him up and placing him on her side,_

_Fundys legs dangled down his mothers body feeling the soft fabric of her dress flow in the shallow summers breeze,_

_"Its a bit short don't you think"_

_The lady sneers at the small child_

_"Well its what he wanted"_

_" **She** doesn't know anything about what **she** wants"_

_The words cut deep stinging both mother and child,_

_"No **he** does know what he wants-"_

_Sally over pronounces the he to state her point "- don't disrespect my **son** ",_

" _Come on you gotta be kidding-"_

_The harsh slap could heard for miles,_

_The lady holds her face in her hand tears pooling in her eyes,_

_Sally huffs and storms off with her child._

——

"Fundy.."

"Fundy"

"Fundy!

He looks up at the dark castle from which they came from

How long had he been zoned out for?

"Fundy?"

Turning to see his fiancé looking at him with a concerned look

"Yeah?" His voice breaks

"Are you ok?" He asks voice full of sympathy,

"Yeah im fine why?"

"You're crying.."

He was right,

Fundy lifts a hand placing it gently onto his cheek thats soaked with salty tears

"Oh shit sorry i didn't notice"

The corridor issilent when the 3 small knocks echo out,

The door opens and Wilbur stares down at the fox boy

"Hey you're back"

"Yeah um we just got back"

Fundy looks down at the ground

"Everything ok?" Wilbur shifts leaning against the door frame

"I have a really big favour to ask"

Fundys words are hesitant as he digs his hands into his jean pockets,

"Ok?.."

"Can we go back...to our old home...".

Wilbur is taken aback by the question clearing his throat he hesitantly answers

"Are you sure?"

"I need to see it again..."

"Fundy do you think you can handle it?"

Wilbur places a hand on his son's shoulder

"I'll be fine just...please"

His words are full of sorrow

"Ok we can go after dinner just head back here were not allowed out after hours"

Wilbur swallows a gulp of air

"So you got to know that we could get into serious trouble doing this"

Fundy looks into his dads eyes

"I know but i need this".

"Everyone to their designated rooms now!"

The guard shouts heavy metal boots stomping down the hallway,

Fundy slouches down slowly running up behind the guard ducking into the right before he could see,

Sneaking down the hall he comes up against the wooden door

Raising a fist the man knocks lightly,

Almost immediately after the door cracks open and a hand drags him into the room

"Are you sure you still wanna do this"

Wilbur drags Fundy in and over to the small table in his room,

"Yes 100%"

Wilbur releases a sigh

"Ok.. take this"

Wilbur hands Fundy a folded piece of clothing

"What is it?"

"Just put it on",

Unfolding the cloth to reveal its a a black hooded cloak,

Flinging it over his shoulders and adjusting the hood onto his head he tied the strings into a bow securing it onto him,

Once both men have their cloaks on the slowly creep out of the room,

Sneaking and ducking round corners they run out into the court yard mount the horses and dash away under the cover of the night.

——

Pov change

Tw- violence

And injuries

——

The man walks slowly down the hallway when his attention is diverted to the door he was passing,

A giant crash and a small scream echos in the mans ears with no thought he flings open the door to a giant office,

In the office was a office deck that sat in front of a giant window with a stained glass design,

The moon illuminate the window sending beams of coloured light over the disaster that took place just seconds ago,

At the opposite side of the desk stood the dark king in front of him on the floor lay his timid right hand man,

Speaking up trying to sound brave knowing he will be punished for storming into the kings private room

"Is everything ok?"

The small man sits up holding his bleeding face in his hands

"Whats your name?" The kings voice is eerily calm for the situation that had just taken place

"Nick.."

"Well nick you aren't allowed to wander at this time..."

He sits looking up red eyes glaring holes through nicks eyes

"Alex will escort you back to your room if i catch you again...I'll have your head",

The man on the floor shakily stands knocking the glass on the floor with his feet while doing so still holding his face,

Walking in silence only sound being alex occasionally sniffling or grunting from the pain hidden by his hand,

Reaching Sapnaps room Sapnap pulls Quackity in and closes the door,

"What the fuck?!" Quackity shouts

"Im sorry i just wanted to check if you were ok without anyone listening"

"Im fine" the small man almost sounds more angry at Sapnap

"What happened?...let me see you're face",

Sapnap reaches for the hand occupying his face but is quickly slapped away by Quckitys free hand

"I said I'm fine",

Sapnap had no reason to care but he did so when the man opened the door to leave his immediate reaction was slam the door shut and grab the hand holding the mans face,

Behind the mans hand was a giant wound down the mans eyebrow and through his eye,

Blood and tears coated everything like a morbid art piece

"What the fuck!" The man screamed

"We need to get you help...he did this to you?!" Sapnaps voice cracks from disgust at the sight of the mans injuries

"Let me go!" The man breaks out of the grip running out of the room.

——

Change POV

——

The wind whistles over the ashy rubble of the old village that was once beautiful and full of pride,

The air still smelled of fire and gunpowder from the tragic side effect of war,

Dismounting the horse Fundy walks up to the pile of bricks that was once his home,

"So um...feel any better?"

Wilbur asks still on the horse ready to leave at any second not wanting to reminisce on the past as much as his son,

"Kind of"

Fundy sighs stepping through the rubble when he stops at the sight of a charred table, under all the rubble sat a small semi burned rabbit plush,

Crouching down he picks up the small plush dusting off ash from its small frame with his other hand.

_Lighting strikes im the clouds causing the small boy to whimper in fear_

_"Its ok my love"_

_Sally sits down on the edge of the bed adjusting the blanket over her sons body_

_"Its just a little lightning it wont hurt you here-" she reaches and holds onto the boys small hand_

_"-count with me ready?"_

_The boy nods_

_"One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi-"_

_"24 Mississippi, 25 Mississippi-"_

_A loud crash of lighting fills the room_

_"See its5 miles away we are safe"_

_Sally stands walking to the side of the room collecting a small plush from the wooden shelf,_

_"Here bunny will protect you"_

_Sally tucks the plush into bed beside the boy,_

_"Thank you" the young boy yawns_

_"No problem" she reaches over planting a soft kiss on the boys head "get some sleep my champion"._

"Hands up now!" Harsh voices scream from all around them

"Under violation of trespassing onto private land you are under arrest"

The man shouts again as two of his men apprehend Wilbur and Fundy

"Private land? Owned by who" Wilbur shouts

"JSchlatt".


	13. You’re safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 1st  
> Happy birthday to the best boys Sapnap and dadza   
> 2nd imma commit murder on dream rip tommy  
> 3rd boyfriend arc book? Or should i add in occasionally chapters of the boys?  
> In plan theres this book the second that is dreams view and maybe 3rd being the boyfriends lemme know you’re opinions please   
> Thank you  
> Love you all

No set pov

——

The bar door slams shut with an ear piercing bang,

The guard twists the key in the lock and turns to walk away

"Hey wait!"

Fundy shouts flying forward to the bars

"What"

the guard turns his head slightly

"When can we leave"

"When the king sees fit"

"When will-"

Before Fundys next words left his lips the guard huffs and exits the room taking the torch with him which was the only light source.

——

Change sides

——

Breakfast was almost impossible after what he saw last night,

Quackity hadn't shown up for breakfast but Schlatt had he sat in his seat so perfectly unbothered,

"George..."

Sapnap whispered to his friend by his side

"What?" He whispers back

"Have you seen Alex?"

"Alex? Who's alex?"

He furrows his brows at his dark haired friend

"Quackity...the dude that always follows Schlatt around..."

"No why would i have seen him"

He cuts up his pancake dismissing the rest of what Sapnap had to say,

"Im going to go look"

"Stay out of trouble nick"

Sapnap rises from his seat and speeds out of the room having a rough idea of where to go,

Returning back to the office Sapnap analyses the hallway making sure no ones around before stepping inside,

He was exactly where he expected

"What do you want"

The small man looks up from the desk chair

"You didn't show up for breakfast i was just uh... doesn't matter"

Sapnap closes the door and stands against it

"Go away"

Quackity looks up in anger at the man

"I wanna see if you're ok"

Sapnap slowly approaches the desk

"Im fine so you can go",

Quckity balances his elbow on his deck and leans his hand against the bloody bandage that conceals the wound hiding it from Sapnaps view,

Sapnap reaches down to the hand covering the eye and slides it away looking down at the man with genuine sorrow,

Quckity looks up not fighting with Sapnap

"Can i see your eye?"

Quackity looks away from the man in front of him

"Whatever"

Sapnap walks around the desk and leans down pulling the bandage up exposing the raw skin,

Quackity winces from the wound being exposed to the cold air,

The wound has caused Quckitys once brown eye to be cloudy now blinded forever,

"What did he do alex..."

Sapnap whispers,

Quackity slaps Sapnaps hand away

"He didn't do anything"

Taking a stand to leave but Sapnap pushes him back down

"Bullshit!" Sapnap raises his voice unintentionally,

Quckitys folds his arms on the table and burrows his face into his arms,

"Hey I'm sorry"

Sapnap lays a hand on Quckitys back,

"Don't fucking touch me" Quckitys snaps jumping up face flushed with and eye flooding with tears,

Sapnap freezes

"Alex-i-im"

"Stop shut up"

Quackity screams landing multiple punches on the taller mans chest who stood taking it unfazed by the sudden burst of emotion,

"Alex-"

"Shut up shut up shut up"

Quackity drops to his knees

"Alex I'm sorry..just-"

Sapnap follows following to his knees in front of the upset man,

"-just let me help you"

Quckitys falls into Sapnaps arms on the floor

"He didn't mean to hurt me".

The men walk into garden hidden from sight by the tall hedges,

They sat cross legged on the bench facing each other

"Are you hungry you never came down for breakfast"

Sapnap reachers round collecting the basket pulling it onto his legs,

Pulling back the cloth he pulls out a small jar of fruit and 2 slices of toast wrapped in a type of paper,

"Here eat I'm going to clean your eye before you get an infection and the eyes has to be you know...removed"

"But-"

"Shut up and eat",

Quckitys pops open the jar and eats a few of the strawberries to Sapnaps demand,

Sapnap reaches into the basket once more pulling out a small green bottle and a torn cloth,

Opening the bottle Sapnap soaks a section of the cloth in the pungent liquid

"This might sting"

Quackity nods showing he understands as Sapnap pulls off the bandage,

Sapnap holds a finger under Quckitys chin tilting the others head up to get a better look at the eye,

"This wont take long don't worry"

Sapnap flashes a smile to reassure the other man,

Dabbing the small cloth onto Quckitys under eye he works his way up to the bigger part of the wound on the eyelid,

Quckity occasionally winces in pain but continues to eat his food,

"And...all done"

Sapnap packs up everything back into the basket

"Thanks...",

Sapnap turns putting the basket down on then returns his view back to Quckitys

"So? what happened"

"I just messed up..."

Quackity lowers his eyes from sapnap to the his hand

"What?"

"I pissed him off and he threw a glass at me thats it..."

"Thats it!"

Sapnaps voice raises out from sheer shock and disgust Which causes Quackity to flinch,

"Im sorry but thats just abuse"

"No he cares really... i don't wanna talk about it anymore",

Quackity swings his legs off the bench and starts walking off,

A hand yanks Quckity back as Sapnap pulls Quckitys face into his chest for a hug,

He didn't fight away the hug he just accepted the kindness.

For a few days after Sapnap would eat breakfast then go get Quckity for a walk around the village or a walk in the yard,

They had gotten a lot closer over the small amount of time.

——

Change sides

——

It could have been days weeks or months spent in that dark room,

Fundys stomach ached from lack of food and eyes burning and puffy having cried since he first arrived,

He sat hunched over in the corner freezing and shaking when a small light slowly approaches filling the room up with a small glow,

"Get up"

A guard slowly approaches the cell door fumbling with they key in the lock,

"Where am i going"

"I don't know and i don't care move"

The gate opens with a stomach curdling screech,

Outside the prison Fundy stands inhaling large amounts of the sweet outdoor air,

The light burned Fundys eyes but it was a positive change from the dark dusty cell,

Before him stood a man dressed in green hat down low

"Phil?"

"Come on lets go home"

He gives Fundy a sympathetic smile,

Philza looks away in the direction they would head standing there hands in his pockets when he felt a tight grip on his sides,

He looked back to see Fundy with his arms wrapped around him

"Your safe now"


	14. Heartbreak is a killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi me again son sorry its been a while ive been movinggg yay not having fun I’ll be Trying more now and for this chapter i um im sorry, also ive been getting a lot of help from someone who reads this on wattpad so major thank you to them bc I would have just given up from lack of ideas.

No set pov

——

The ride back to the dark castle was stomach wrenching

Philza had made the executive decision to take Fundy back to collect his things and travel with to stay with philza and wilbur for a while,

Fundys mind was racing

Why didn't his fiancé come get him?

Why did his fiancé not even try to help,

The carriage shook and tumbled along the path as the turn into the court yard,

"Try not move around too much i know you're probably feeling really sick right now" phil reassures Fundy extending a hand to help him step out of the carriage,

Fundy places his hand in phils and uses it to support himself down from the carriage,

His shaky feet touch down and a cold feeling washes over him it's unexplainable and unexpected.

Inside Fundy looms around the entrance only needing to be there for a little while when 2 giggling men walk in arm in arm,

Fundy glances over to see dream arm locked with a smaller brown haired man who he remembers as George,

He is a small slender man he has deep brown eyes and pale skin that almost illuminates in the light he looks so ethereal,

When their eyes meet Fundys the festivities stop and the room silences

"Your back..."

Dream speaks out releasing George's arm

"Yeah...i guess"

Dream steps forwardbut Fundy holds up a hand

"Stop its ok....im leaving dont worry you can...you can um-"

Fundys eyes meet George's

And suddenly Fundys eyes pool with tears

"- you can um go back to having fun",

Fundy turns quickly storming out of the castle,

Outside the doors Fundys head spins and the air becomes stuffy and heavy almost impossible to breathe,

"Fundy wait!" Dream shouts following steadily behind

"No just leave me alone" Fundy doesn’t dare turn to look at dream,

They both stand a distance from one another 

"Fundy please talk to me"

Dream takes a step forward quickly stopped by the harsh tone in Fundys voice,

All Fundys pent up frustrations exploded out like a waterfall,

"Stay away from me you left me for days locked up in a fucking cell because you were too busy hanging out with George you didn't even come see me the only reason I'm out was because Philza got us out...you fucking left me..."

Fundy pants exhausted from shouting with no pauses for air,

"Fundy i-"

"No i don't want you're fucking apologies"

"Please listen",

Dream takes a few steps towards Fundy,

"I had a lot to do I've been fighting day and night with Schlatt for the freedom of my kingdom-" he steps forward reaching a hand out and placing it on the now sobbing mans shoulder "-i was coming for you",

His words seem hollow and unsure

"Im sorry but i have to go"

Dream leans down and plants a kiss on Fundys cheek

But this time instead of sparking warmth the kiss was cold,

Something was going on just unsure of what.

——

Change sides

——

He watches at the pale man waltz away down the hallway,

He turns his head back still walking

"I'll see you tonight",

Holding his hand to his cheek he stood there shocked and amazed

"Of course...".

——

Change sides

——

"Phil?..."

The carriage rocks

"Yeah?"

Philza adverts his gaze from the window the his grandson sitting eyes teary

"I wanna go home..."

"Are you sure?.."

Fundy nods his head lightly

"Please.."

the pain in his voice is strong making him sound weak

"Ok then if you want".

Its late afternoon now the forest isn't as bright now,

Fundy sits cross legged on his back door step eyes closed basking in the sounds of the birds he so dearly missed when he was away living a different life,

Things have so drastically changed over the corse of a small time its to overwhelming

_He met a random stranger in the woods and was strangely drawn to him_

Fundy walks into his house that was rudely abandoned now cold and dusty

_He runs away to the kingdom with the stranger_

Fundy sighs too tired too clean instead opting for hunting the kitchen for food that hasn't rotten

_Found out the stranger is a prince and is reunited with his family and old friends_

Fundy slams the fridge in frustration and slumps to the floor back pressed against the cold metal

_Gets engaged and Follows on an adventure to a different kingdom learning about all the wars and history_

Fundy pulls his knees to his chest and places his hands gently on his face

_Gets arrested for visiting his childhood home and loses his fiancé to his fiancé's best friend_

Fundy gently sobs into his hands,

Does he try go back to how things were or return to his low life in the woods?

——

Change sides

Tw- I’m sorry

——

"Where is he!"

The mans laugh is loud almost like it's ripping from his throat

"I don’t know probably dead"

"Schlatt what did you do"

"Me? I wouldn't do anything to alex"

His words are sickening,

Sapnap flees from the room in search for quacking, darting lower and lower into the castle finding a room that was empty and cold and dark in the cellar,

The door creaks open and the light from the hallway illuminates a ball in the back corner,

The light reveals a small emblem of a hat on the person

"Quackity?",

Sapnap dives into the room dropping to his knees in front of quacking pulling the limp man into his arms,

“Im so sorry...”

But it was too late,

Sapnap leaves a final kiss on the top of the mans head.

After an hour of mourning in the dark room the silence is broken by small footsteps slowly approach the room,

“Is he dead?..”

A random voice speaks out from the doorway

“What the fuck is it to you..”

Sapnap sniffles not daring to turn back and see the persons false pity,

“Im sorry for your loss”

Sapnaps eyes widen with anger snapping his head round ready to unleash it at anyone he didn’t care,

But then he saw the man in front of him dressed in bright colours and he just couldn’t

Instead he just sobbed,

“I can try help if you’d like..?”

“Nothing can help now he’s dead..” Sapnap turns back petting his dead friends hair,

“Trust me...”

The mystery man hurried out of the room and Sapnap was left in the cold again with so many things plaguing his mind

_That night everything would change drastically and no one was prepared for it._


	15. Assistance from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apology accepted?

No set pov

——

_"we need a doctor now!"_

_A man screeches as he runs down the hallway,_

_"Whats going on?"_

_The small brown haired boy raises his head from the bed pillows rubbing a sleepy hand against his eye,_

_"Im not sure but i don't have a good feeling"_

_The other man swings himself out of bed pulling on his clothes as be rushes out of the room,_

_"He's dead"_

——

Change sides

——

The first few nights were hard on his own but it was something he would force himself to get used too,

Fundy twists the soggy fabric in his hands ringing out the water over a pale of now grey toned water,

Washing away all the gunk and dirt from his clothes was a almost a full day task that was repetitive and tedious,

Theres no real running water this far out so all his water came from aWell just down the hill if he wanted hot water It'd have to be boiled in a pot,

It was muscle memory by now

Go down to the well collet a bucket of water carry it up to the back garden tip it into the smaller pale,

Take the clothing he was cleaning and rub the soap into it dipping it in and out the water finally ringing it out and hanging it out to dry then repeat,

After the long process its now around 9am and Fundy has no clue what else to do today

"Hey what-"

Fundy goes to speak out before remembering theres no one to hear him now,

"Oh yeah...",

Fundy sighs rising to his feet stretching his sore muscles that release a few cracks from his spine,

A sigh of relief falls from his mouth after spending all night and day cleaning the house and doing other household chores.

Stirring the spoon around in the small china cup of tea listening to the small clanks of the metal hitting the sides of the cup,

Fundy leans back onto the small wooden dining room chair basking in the light beams shining in through the small window when a small knock can be heard from the front door.

Opening the door slow in front of him was an unexpected guest

“Phil?”

“Hey Fundy”

“Um can i get you tea or anything ?”

Philza is sat opposite to where Fundy was on the dining room table as Fundy scrambles around in the kitchen boiling water to prepare some tea for phil,

“Yeah that’d be nice actually”.

They sit down for some tea together

“So Fundy”

Philza places his cup down on the table with a small clank

“Im here to talk to you about the wedding”

“Wedding?”

Fundy sips his tea,

“Yes...your wedding”

The memory of his engagement has slipped his mind and the sudden reminder makes Fundy choke on his tea,

“I didn’t think it was still happening”

“Thats why I’m here”,

“What do you mean?”

Fundy places his cup down composing himself after choking on the tea,

“We can go ahead and plan the wedding and have it take place if you still want, Dream still wants it to happen if you do, you two don’t have to see each other till the wedding day, or you can go back now and have the wedding like normal or obviously you can just say no”,

He hadn’t had much thought of it till now

“I need time to think...”

Fundy stares down at the table

“Of course”

Philza finishes his drink and leaves shortly after.

Is he really ready to go through with this wedding,

_“I’ll come back tomorrow”_

Was that enough time to think this through.

——

Change sides

——

He hadn't noticed he had fallen asleep till he woke up to the cold reality that was last night's events,

Between his legs back against his chest sat his dead friend,

He didn't wanna leave him last night he didn't have the strength to say goodbye then,

_"I can try help if you’d like...?”_

It was a sweet gesture but it wasn’t going to work,

It was time to say goodbye and he was gonna do it right even if he couldn’t hear him,

Burying his face into the mans head he closes his eyes and lets everything go,

“I know we hadn’t know each other long but i feel like I really got to to know you and I really got to relax and be myself around you, you know its funny i had a dream we were back walking down the village...completely forgot that you were dead-” 

His voice breaks with a small chuckle and a sob

“-its hard to believe that you’re gone, the hardest part is i never got to show you all the things i wanted to, what he did was sick and I’ll make sure he fucking pays I promise”,

With a small sniffle and a last kiss on top of the other mans head Sapnap is ready to leave.

Sapnap places his hand on either sides of Quackity read to move him off him when a small pained groan escapes the smaller mans mouth,

Shocked Sapnap freezes thinking he is going insane when Quackity shifts in His grip,

“Alex...?”

Sapnap releases Quackity letting him fall back on his chest,

Quackity tilts his head back teary eyed meeting Sapnaps who is now overflowing with tears

“Are you...are you alive?”

“I-i think”,

Quackity sits up turning to face sapnap.

Sapnap lifts his hand forward holding it against Quckitys cheek it was so cold, mouth dropped in shock he finally got out some words

“How...how is this possible”

“I don’t know but...Im tired...”

Quackity lets out a nervous laugh

“I bet”

Sapnap joins pulling Quackity too him for a hug,

“I thought i lost you”

“Im ok...i think”,

Quackity leans back forehead to forehead with Sapnap who is still sobbing,

“I wont let anyone hurt you”

Sapnap closes the gap between them

lips clashing together for a soft kiss.

Sapnap leans against the wall Quackity laying between his legs head on his chest not wanting to separate for a second,

“Im glad he is ok now”

That same voice is back in the doorway

Sapnap turns seeing the the same man from before,

“Its you again...did you?”

Sapnap speaks quietly to not disturb the sleeping man on him

“I said id help”

He gives a smile before turning to leave

“Hey wait..”

The man pauses mid walk

“What’s your name?”

“Karl...it was nice to meet you Sapnap”

He continues to walk away,

“Wait!...I didn’t tell you my name...”


	16. Blood god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter end notes for why

No set POV

——

The carriage fumbles along the path,

Philza and Wilbur are returning back to Fundys cottage when the carriage shakes aggressively as the horses are stopped freaking out by something outside,

Philza and Wilbur exchange panicked glares assuming bandits had stopped them to rob them or even worse murder them,

Just as they're about speak out and form a plan the door to the carriage flies open,

In enters a tall man draped in a ripped red cape, he sits down beside Wilbur and releases a sigh,

"Welcome back.."

Philza releases a stress relieving sigh as he releases the grip on his sword

"Thanks" the man grunts wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

——

Change sides

——

The hammocks rope rubs against the tree as the small hanging bed rocks slowly in the fresh morning wind,

Staring up and the green canopy

The small birds dart from branch to branch singing along to the tune coming from Fundys small 'well loved' ukulele,

Bathing in the sun Fundy strums away eyes closed listening to the notes flow well into a well made song,

Lost in a world of creativity and bliss he didn’t hear the foot steps coming down the hill till the person jumps into the hammock too,

Quickly opening his eyes in shock he sees the man before him

"Oh hey when did you- never mind"

"Hey remember phil said we were coming today",

We didn’t include everyone but its nice to see everyone,

Tubbo smiles back at Fundy

"I like that song you were playing...can i try!"

Tubbo extends his hand in a grabby motion for the ukulele,

Passing the ukulele to Tubbo Fundy sighs shifting around to be a little less cramped up to Tubbo,

Tubbo strums away at the ukulele making a really pretty sound

“Wheres tommy? You usually follow him around” Fundy asks

“Oh he is up there waiting”

Tubbo doesn’t look up from the string focusing on the placement of his fingers so he doesn’t mess up the notes,

Turning his head he sees tommy sitting on top of the grass hill picking at the small blades of grass beneath his hands,

“Should we go?”

Fundy turns back to Tubbo who now has a sour expression of frustration at the ukulele after a few wrong notes,

“Okay”

Tubbo replies dropping the ukulele in Fundys lap before jumping out of the hammock and running up the hill to see Tommy.

Walking into the house through the back garden leaving Tommy and Tubbo to run around in the woods out back,

Sitting at the old decrepit table was Phil and Wilbur and an unfamiliar man,

His demeanour was almost terrifying but is softened by his long pink hair,

Walking into the room slowly almost hesitant, anxious from the new person’s presence,

“Fundy” Wilbur cheerfully greets his son

“Hi..”

Fundy anxious speaks out avoiding eye contact with the stranger

“Good morning...uh id like you to meet a son figure of mine...Technoblade”

Philza extends his hand pointing to techno who sits across from him

“Nice to meet you” Fundy smiles at the stranger but its like he can see through the confident act,

Not returning the smile he just grunts out a ‘hi’.

Sitting at the table sipping tea they have casual conversation when philza cuts it short ,

“So Fundy continuing from our talk yesterday...have you thought about it”

“Yeah i have...”

Fundy stares down at his cup

“And..?”

——

_Tossing and turning in discomfort on the bed the fabric sticks to Fundys back,_

_The heat in the room is almost unbearable,_

_Kicking the covers off the bed Fundy lies sprawled out on his back panting from the heat._

_His head spins with so many questions,_

_He wants nothing more than to be with the man he loves but he is doubting his fiancé’s loyalty,_

_But dream wants the wedding to happen?_

_Does that mean he still cares?_

_Does he still love Fundy?_

_The wedding is planned to take place in 4 days..._

_He didn’t sleep that night but instead was deep in thought fighting with his subconscious thoughts about this wedding_.

——

“Yes...i want to marry dream...”

——

Change sides

——

“What are we going to do?”

Dream looks up at the king who is pacing back and forth in the the office,

“Im not sure...”

“How did he die?”

“Heart attack..”

“Shit”

Dream sighs.

——

Change sides

——

“Hey...how are you feeling”

Sapnap creeps over to the bed,

Quckity was just told about the death of Schlatt

“Im fine..”

He mumbles from the covers he has bundled over his face

“Ok...”

Sapnap sits on the bed by his boyfriends side laying a comforting hand on the mans shoulder.

——

Change sides

——

“So the weddings happening huh?”

George speaks from the doorway as dream is sat at his desk shuffling through the masses of paper work he still has to do,

“Yeah he is coming back tomorrow and were heading back home to prepare...”

He doesn’t look up from the desk he doesn’t wanna see the expression on George’s face right now,

“...ok”

George leaves quickly his speed walking foot steps echoing in the empty hallways,

Dream sighs and continue to scribble his signature on documents 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was rushed im rly busy and stressed with applying for college:(


End file.
